72
by Auryl
Summary: Drabble por encargo. Post.First Down. Tweener reflexiona sobre la fuga, la libertad y su vida ahora que ha escapado de Fox River la noche que pasa con Debra. TweenerPOV


No soy una gran fan de PB, de hecho apenas vi capítulo. Pero una amiga es una seguidora asidua de la serie y me pidió que escribiera un drabble. Pinche...no me puedo negar. Al menos, si me ofrece alternativa para mi "crisis"...  
No es muy bueno. No sé si será IC porque sólo vi los seis capítulos que me pasó para situarme, desordenados y a trompicones :P Pero me intrigó este personajito, Tweener. Me parece tierno. (Obviamente, no más que el perfecto Michael, pero no me atrevo a penetrar en ese personaje xD) Me dejó permiso para publicarlo (de hecho casi me obliga xD está convencida de que no salió una patata... ;) )

**Spoilers:** _First Down_. No sé exactamente qué número es, pero sí que es de la segunda temporada nomas :P

**Dedicatorias**: A Pat, por razones obvias ;) Las palabras, el café y el bocadillo nunca supieron mejor. Y a Ninfa, porque sé que es fan de la serie y fue inevitable no pensar en ella mientras lo escribía. Te extraño, linda.

(Dos semanas¡y seré libre:P)

**72**

I count the cases piled up high  
For the 1:15.  
For platform and for passerby  
It's the same routine.  
I'm ranting while I'm raving,  
There's nothing here worth saving.

Tell me now, what more do you need?  
Take me to Walter Reed tonight.  
Baby I've lost the will for fighting  
Over everything.  
Well there's a few things I gotta say  
And make no mistake, I'm mad…  
'Cause every good thing I've had  
Abandoned me.  
**Michael Penn** - Walter Reed

Tenía que escapar de allí lo antes posible.

Era tarde. En la posada de mala muerte las luces nocturnas de la fachada, pese a la perenne oscuridad de la carretera al otro lado, parpadean frente a sus ojos con alegres y excéntricos tonos verdes y fucsias. Le bañaban en una atmósfera de brillante irrealidad y superficialidad, lo suficiente intensa como para devolverle a la perpetua oscuridad de la que acababa de huir. Y no serían letras lo que se reflejaría en su mirada sino los eternos barrotes de hierro en perfecta línea recta. Con el ceño fruncido, se apartó de la ventana.

La botella de tequila se había acabado horas antes, pero seguía en la mesa, junto al vaso semivacío – y ya caliente – que había fingido beber. Lo observó detenidamente, y luego a una de las camas que habían alquilado. Las sábanas estaban revueltas. Debra dormía profundamente sobre ellas, desnuda, abrazando la almohada con una ligera sonrisa bendiciendo sus labios y su cara aniñada. El aire en la habitación permanecía cargado del aroma de los dos aún después de haberse silenciado horas antes. Tweener tragó saliva y apartó bruscamente la vista.

Había sido una estupidez sospechar de ella.

Pero tenía sus motivos.

_Le vigilaban_.

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por la frente. La notó empapada de sudor. Le vigilaban constantemente, ocultos en algún rincón de su conciencia. Y no era solo eso. Estaba convencido de que los ojos que sentía pegados angustiosamente en su nuca eran tan reales y consistentes como la sentencia que lo reemplazaría a la cárcel. Tan intensos que le picaban en todo momento. La carne del cuello se le había enrojecido y apostillado bajo la insistencia de sus uñas rascando frenéticamente la zona, presa del pánico.

Le vigilaban.

Tenía que escapar.

Unas sirenas estallaron en la quietud anormal de la noche.

Tweener movió la cabeza de un golpe seco. Oyó un leve "crack" sacudiéndole la carótida, reptando como una onda eléctrica a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Respirando afanosamente, apoyó ambas manos en el cristal sucio de la ventana, escudriñando la zona.

_Le habían encontrado_.

Un par de coches de policía se acercaban desde el sur. Había aprendido a estremecerse de miedo ante las luces rojas y azules que barrían en esos momentos la carretera, pero nunca creyó que le provocarían terror. El cristal se empañó del sudor que rezumaban sus palmas cuando las sirenas pasaron de largo. Tweener sofocó una risita histérica y apoyó la frente húmeda en la ventana.

_Hijos de puta_.

Los latidos furiosos, embravecidos de su corazón dejaron de estrangularle la garganta. Las setenta y dos primeras horas tras la fuga eran cruciales y por eso los imbéciles del gobierno creían que podrían atraparle. Pero él las iba a superar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló largo, pausado. Él era uno de los ocho prohibidos de Fox River.

Si había llegado hasta allí había sido por algo. No sólo por ser el muñeco de cara bonita que los presos podían tirarse cuando se aburriesen. Un escalofrío estremeció su cuerpo. Tensó la mandíbula hasta que se hizo daño.

_Tweety_.

Así le había llamado T-Bag mientras le desnudaba y le acariciaba con esas manos sucias, parodiando las caricias que habían terminado por quebrar su voluntad. Había apretado su cuerpo húmedo contra él, riendo, suspirando, mientras él no sabía si eran lágrimas o sudor lo que resbalaba por sus oídos y convertían la situación en algo mejor soportable. La dignidad – o lo que pudiera quedar de ella – doblada en dos de puro dolor. Ya no le quedaba orgullo por el que llorar. Las náuseas le abrasaron. Quiso girar la cabeza y vomitar, pero mantuvo erguida la barbilla.

Había sido un cobarde, desde siempre. Era la forma más fácil de sobrevivir, y había accedido a escapar de la cárcel porque era demasiado impaciente. Y un idiota. Dos años, solamente dos años. Dos años de condena menor, y él no había sido capaz de afrontarlos.

_Cobarde_.

Le habían engañado, le habían utilizado. Habían abierto sus heridas y hurgado en ellas a carne viva, aprovechando sus debilidades en su único y propio beneficio. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado. Pero no podía soportar más.

Insoportable.

Una gota de sudor resbaló lentamente por su frente, derramándose en su ojo.

Desquiciante.

Por eso llegaría a Utah antes que ellos. Una sonrisa vacilante torció su gesto. Oh, la satisfacción. Oh, el placer. Oh, el gozo cuando contemplara sus rostros. El pequeño Tweener. El lindo Tweener. El muñeco Tweener. Se vengaría de todos ellos donde más les dolería. Necesitaban el dinero de Utah para desaparecer, y ni siquiera lo olerían… Les mataría sin tocarlos. El daño psíquico resultaba incluso peor que el físico.

Debra gruñó en sueños, llamando su atención. Tweener la vio encogerse sobre las sábanas sucias. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, en calma. Las luces del hostal iluminaron durante un segundo sus rasgos pacíficos de eterna adolescencia. De vida legítima, pura. No como él, prohibido, proscrito, marcado con la cruz negra.

_Le vigilaban_.

Suspiró. Estaba tan cansado. Con desconfianza, se puso en pie y corrió las persianas, dejando paulatinamente la sala tan a oscuras como el reloj que, engullido por la noche, iba marcando las horas. Sólo a veces se recortaban en el suelo brillantes rayas multicolores. No le encontrarían. Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, ensuciándola de sudor y del polvo del suelo.

La carretera permanecía desierta aún.

_Utah._

Sonrió nerviosamente.

Sólo eran setenta y dos horas.


End file.
